


The Valiant Company - Part 3

by Evagorn



Series: The Valiant Company [3]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: Our Heroes plunge into the forest to find the Fairies and make them answer for their trickery. Though it may not be as simple as the imagined.Though hope can be easily obscured... it can always be found again...
Series: The Valiant Company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526087





	The Valiant Company - Part 3

We rejoin the Valiant Company in their personal quarters, preparing themselves for their journey into the forest and confrontation with the Fairies. Beat, Elouan, Thorn, and Chi area all pursuing their own methods of preparations, while Levi remains unaccounted for at first. As the heroes begin to gather, they note the Doctor’s absence, which Chi believes to be the result of illness. They make their way outside, where Elouan moves ahead to obtain more bullets to employ in the upcoming battle.

As he passes by the tombstone which was erected for Riss Sabnack, he notices a newcomer who is mourning at the gravesite. She is a Lunar Bunny who introduces herself as Melri. She explains that Riss was a good friend of hers, and that she deeply regrets not being home to help. Elouan moves on to obtain his bullets, while the rest of the group comes down the path and get’s a chance to speak with Melri themselves.

Melri explains that she is a member of the Company who was on assignment in Chopskinsville when she heard the news of what happened from Yurius. She came back as fast as she could, but obviously too late to save her dear friend. Chi steps forward to accept blame for what happened, but Melri dismisses this as stupid. In her mind, even if Chi came up with the plan, Riss knew the risks, and more importantly, it was essential for securing the safety of Pawstantinople. Melri does not begrudge Chi for that. She also has a warm reunion with Beat, a dear friend, and thanks him for putting that flower on Riss’ grave.

Melri next mentions that she knows about their intent to go after the Fairies, and she demands to be allowed to come. Chi thinks this would be unwise, as Melri would be in a compromised mental state, but Alphonso appears shortly thereafter and says he would like it if Melri could be brought along as someone he trusts. Reluctantly Chi accepts, and the group makes their way towards the gate leading towards the Fairies.

It is then they are rejoined by Dr. Levi, who has roused herself from her malaise. She does not wish to speak of what is troubling her, and instead insists the group hurry to the way out. Without pressing the matter, the group proceeds to the exit. Vivian meets them there and warns them to be wary of the forest. The Fairies are certain to try to trick them, and they must be aware of any clues or visual differences they might see. Sufficiently warned and prepared, the heroes set forth into the woods.

Right away, they are plunged into a mysterious path. Melri, who has been through these ways many times, expresses consternation at suddenly being confused. There are mysterious flowers laid out in regular patterns, and pathways leading in all directions. Thorn and Elouan are able to discern that the place is rife with magic, though the exact nature of the spellwork eludes them. The heroes brave a few paths and soon realize there is no method to them. They find themselves in several new rooms with subtlety different layouts, but taking different paths does not connect these rooms in any logical fashion. Where they end up seems to be entirely random.

However, through dint of observation and care, they are able to decipher the mysteries and find their way to the end of the maze. At the end, they are confronted with a mysterious hedge. There seems to be no other way forward, and upon closer examination, the hedge appears to have something strange about it. Chi bravely sticks her hand into this brush, only to find it a solid surface just beneath the leaves. As she pulls away, a great Forest Dragon emerges and attacks!

Fortunately, the heroes are well prepared. Though the beast has immense size and girth, their attacks land true, with several savage blows being dealt to the beast before it can even retaliate. It uses its mighty breath weapon on them, but they are able to endure it without too much trouble. Finally, after a brief but savage skirmish, the group fells the beast and cause it to shatter into shards. Upon its death, Melri points out that she now recognizes the path forward, and guides the heroes out of the maze.

On the other side, they come upon a forested path with a massive cliff face dividing them from their goal. At the top, the Fairy from before, Yarim, announces his presence and tells them to turn back. They of course demand why he has done all this, and he simply repeats that they do not understand what is at stake. With discussion out of the question, the heroes boldly move forward and are attacked by the Fairies!

The engage in a running battle as they trying to work their way up the hill. But fortunately, two of them are able to circumvent the cliff face using clever tactics. Chi blinks to the top using her unique power, while Beat and Levi tag team to toss Levi up into the pools of water at the tops of the cliffs. From there, Chi and Levi begin an assault on the elevated ranged attackers while Elouan takes shots at them from below. At the same time, Beat, Thorn, Melri, and Paimon charge up the hillside to join their allies at the top.

The battle rages, but the heroes have a clear advantage, and soon Yarim himself appears. He attempts to disable Chi, even blinding most of the heroes with a counterattack, but soon he is forced to his knees. In this moment of crisis, he continues to insist that he cannot allow them to pass, and Melri hints that she may know the reason why. Suddenly, two new Fairies appear and disable Yarim. They ask the heroes to cease their attack, stating that they will take care of things from here. One, the woman called Ariadne, takes Yarim and the other aggressors away, while the man, Lucius, stays behind to talk with the heroes.

Lucius says that he will take the time to explain what has been happening, though Chi recommends they conduct their meeting in a more secure, neutral location. Lucius agrees, and shatters a vial that appears to contain Beholder tears. In a flash, Yurius appears, and whisks them away to a secluded glen where they can talk in private. Once situated, Lucius relates Yarim’s rationale both for obfuscating the forest paths, as well as attacking them.

The matter, in his words, is quite simple: the Fairies do not wish to have their home despoiled, and thus took measure to ensure the Human threat was diverted away from them. When the mixing of paths did not accomplish the goal, they ensured that the Humans would attack Pawstantinople in the hopes that the Valiant Company would serve as sufficient distraction. Lucius explains that in his Yarim erred, and acted overzealously. But he is quick to point out that he is not entirely disappointed with the outcome, as it did serve the motives of the Fairy King.

After relaying this information, Lucius then asks them all a strange question: What would they hope the outcome of this war would be? If they could wave their wizard’s staff and cause anything to happen, what would they wish. Most explained that they would wish some peaceful resolution to the conflict, one in which Humans and Mogwai can live in peace. Lucius expresses feigned interest in these explanations before elaborating his own ideal: That the Humans were brought back to the technological level they were before leaving for the stars, and bringing Solum back to the way it was in the old days.

But he does say that the goal of the Valiant Company intrigues him, if nothing else. He decides that he wishes to accompany them back to Pawstaninople and act as a sort of ambassador. He wants to see for himself if the ideals of the Valiant Company can be fulfilled, and to report back to the King of the Fairies what he discovers. And so, the group is taken back to Pawstaninople to the headquarters, where Vivian and Alphonso are already waiting for them.

The team relates their adventures with the Fairies, and what Lucius intends to do. Lucius greets the Company’s leaders warmly, pay particular attention to Vivian, whom he calls an old friend. She for her part does not look pleased to see him. Nevertheless, he is escorted to a room he can use for himself by Helga.

With that matter settled, Alphonso explains what he wishes to do for their next move. The Company lacks strength after the battle, meaning that finding new members is of the utmost importance. He asks if the team would be willing to head out into Solum to areas where interest has been expressed, and aid the Company by bring back any willing to join the cause. Naturally, the heroes agree, and Alphonso lays out two possible places: Mt. Phrost in the Den, and a small Human settlement called Sunwich. In addition to these, Dr. Levi wonders if Bowfort might be added to the list. Alphonso says that there has been some interest there, and the others wonder why Levi wishes to go. However, she becomes flustered, and changes her mind, saying not to include it.

And so, the choice is between Mt. Phrost and Sunwich. After some deliberation, the team decides that Sunwich will be the best option. And so, their plan set, the make to prepare for their journey! What awaits them in uncertain, but their dreams for a better world go before them...

* * *

Vivian rubbed her eyes as she looked over the maps one more time. She still had an agent out near... what was the name of the place? Habrey? Harbree? She shook her head in frustration. She really needed sleep, but there was still so much to do. After the damage that had befallen Pawstantinople, she was struggling to keep everything together. They needed more people, more resources. And this debacle with the Fairies hadn’t helped matters.

She leaned back in her chair and let herself sink into it, resting her eyes for just a moment. Her beloved was already asleep, and she should really join him. But if she could just get a little more done...

A light step sounded in the room, and Vivian’s ears perked up. Her husband would never pad around so daintily. In a flash she leapt from her chair, sword drawn, and pointed it at-

“Well now, Viv, is that any way to greet an old friend?”

“Lucius...” Vivian said through clenched teeth. She didn’t lower her blade.

Lucius toyed with his staff idly before leaning against it like a walking stick. “You can put that down. I mean no harm.”

“You come into my home in the dead of night, unannounced,” Vivian retorts.

“I had to speak with you alone,” Lucius replies gravely. “You know the reason.”

Slowly, Vivian lowered her weapon. “What do you want from me?”

The Fairy sighed, as if displeased with the task before him. “You know I still work with your father. He knows you’re out here now, and asks about you frequently.”

“Did you tell him about this place?” Vivian snapped, hand tightening around her sword hilt.

“Calm down,” Lucius raised a placating hand. “He didn’t learn anything from me, and he doesn’t know where this town is, certainly. Just a general idea. He worries about you, you know.”

The Tesso narrowed her eyes. “Yes, and you may tell him I am doing wonderfully and want for nothing. And if he would kindly stop concerning himself over me, I would be greatly pleased.”

Lucius frowned somberly. “Is that how you really feel about him, Viv?”

“Yes,” she returned immediately.

Again, Lucius sighed. “Very well. I’ll tell him that the next time I see him. Which may be a while, if what you’re doing here stays as busy as I think it will.” He took on a coy smile. “You’ve quite the little operation going. I suppose all those organization skills you picked up from the family business are being used for some good, after all.”

“What’s your game, Lucius?” Vivian demanded. “Why are you even here? I know damn well you have no intention of helping the Valiant Company achieve its goals.”

He spread his hands as if astonished. “Viv, you wound me! You don’t know that for sure. Those newcomers you brought in recently gave some impassioned speeches on your behalf. I was truly moved.”

Vivian merely stared at him viciously.

He chuckled. “Alright, not really. You’re as shrewd as your father ever was. Perhaps more so. After all, he never even noticed what was happening between the two of you until it was too late.”

“Could you get to the point?” Vivian growled. “I’m losing my patience with you!”

“Let me perfectly clear, then,” Lucius replied, “I may not truly believe in your cause right now. But I am not a close-minded man. If you truly believe this cause has merit, I want to see it for myself. The King is fairly set in his mind on the matter, and is likely not pleased I chose to stay here. The fact that I’m defying him should at least convince you that I am sincere.”

Finally, Vivian allowed her blade to disappear. “Alright. I will allow you to stay, for now. But if I ever catch wind of you attempting to work against our cause, I will not hesitate. You understand that?”

“Perfectly,” Lucius replied with a courtly bow. “Lady Sitri.”

Vivian ground her teeth at the name, but said nothing.

Taking her silence as tacit order, Lucius saw himself out.

Strength drained from Vivian like from a floodgate, and she staggered back into her chair. When had she become so tired? She set her head against the chair back, and let her body sag.

_I’ll just rest here a bit... then get back to it..._

_..._

_..._

_Father..._


End file.
